


Tricky

by giventofly37 (fits_in_frames), transposition73 (fits_in_frames)



Series: Holiday Fics 2005 [10]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-04
Updated: 2006-01-04
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/giventofly37, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/transposition73
Summary: "'Whose bright idea was it to have eggnog at this party?' John asked, pouring himself another cup, haphazardly."





	Tricky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squeeful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeeful/gifts).

> [Archived 2014.]

"Whose bright idea was it to have eggnog at this party?" John asked, pouring himself another cup, haphazardly.

"Yours," the other three said in unison.

"Oh," he said, sitting down heavily in one of the armchairs. "Right." He set his drink down on the table next to him and absently picked up a guitar that was lying around.

"Ringo, boy," Paul was saying, leaning on the back of the couch where Ringo was sprawled out, "you are bringing this party _down_."

"Sod off," Ringo was saying, rubbing his eyes. "It's all George's fault for spiking the eggnog."

John idly plucked out chords, and then George, smelling of rum, came up behind him and put his left hand over John's.

Paul was prodding at Ringo's legs and Ringo was swatting at him, pointlessly.

George fingered chords and whispered them in John's ear (_A, D, E-seven, F-sharp minor, oh I am tricky tonight_). John strummed and picked and hummed along. After a moment, George dropped his hand and leaned into John's cheek and John let the guitar fall to the ground with a decisive _thud_ and the kiss was wet and sloppy and wonderful.

They only stopped to look up when Ringo's laugh was so high-pitched that they thought a lady had showed up at their room. "Sorry," he gasped as Paul continued to tickle him mercilessly.

John smiled, and whispered "Happy Christmas" before he kissed George again.

**Author's Note:**

> {Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://dreamsincolor.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fits_in_frames)!}


End file.
